Shipping and storage boxes are often provided with a divider that can be inserted into the box for separating individual items from one another. For example, breakable items, such as drinking glasses are often shipped in a box having a divider to prevent the drinking glasses from contacting each other. A divider can also facilitate packing and unpacking of the items within the box by maintaining the items within a defined position relative to one another.
One example of a box and divider system is shown in U.S Publication No. 2008/0283535 to Westrate et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,956, issued Aug. 6, 2013, which discloses a collapsible container assembly comprising a cell assembly that can be inserted into a box and attached to an interior wall of the box. The box with the cell assembly inside can be folded in a parallelogram motion into a collapsed position which is substantially flat. U.S. Pat. No. 145,137 to Wade discloses an egg carrier comprising a plurality of cells made from strips of pasteboard or thin veneers of wood, which can be used to carry eggs without a surrounding box or container, and which can be folded in a parallelogram motion to a substantially flat condition for transport and storage.